True Love
by Fairytail1234533
Summary: Lucy hurts Natsu and happy so they go to her house and take something for revenge but they learn new stuff over it they make up but they have trouble over the course
1. Revenge

I Do not own Fairy tail

Natsu and Lucy

Natsu's position

I'm going for a walk as I left the guild I heard something so I turned around and I saw happy flying torwards me yelling wait up Natsu. As soon as he got to me I asked "what's wrong little buddy" I then grined at happy waiting for a response and happy responded "I just wanted to walk with you" I then looked at happy and said "OK but you have do me a favor" he looked at me when I said that and said "sure anything what Natsu". I then smiled and said "we are going to Lucy's apartment but you can not tell anyone what we are going to do there OK little buddy" happy and I continued walking before happy said "aye sir" I looked at him and smiled but as happy and I got to Lucy's house I looked for any sign of Lucy's presence but their was none so I let my self in through the window then when I was in her bedroom happy flew in after me.I looked over where she would always be sitting when I came through the window so I knew something was up when she suddenly put the thing in her dresser drawer thinking I never noticed so I went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a novel I looked at the title it was called My Fairytail Dream I looked at it a little bit before I turned to show happy and I said "happy get over here and look at this" happy flew over and read the title and said "Natsu don't you know what this means we can get payback at Lucy for hurting us with those lies about how we hate fairytail and want to leave". I thought for a minute and said " but Lucy's our friend and she would be torn apart and would not talk to me ever again unless I was doing it from behind the scenes" happy gave me a confused look and said "what do you mean Natsu" I then looked at happy and said "I mean if your were to bring to the guild and read it in front of everyone reading word from word from start to finish to where it stops and in case Lucy runs out of the guild crying then I can chase after her and cheer her up but you can't say my name at all unless its part of the story so no blabbing out anything that would get us in serious trouble with master or our guild mates" I smiled and happy looked at me and said "OK but you owe me" I then laughed while saying "OK happy I will get you a ton of fish but let's start heading back I will go in first and sit. Next to Lucy then once you see me sit down you come In with her novel and read it in front everyone and remember don't leave anything out I want to hear it all". Then we headed back to the guild I walked through the guild and sat next to Lucy at the bar stool then happy yelled and all our intension was on happy then happy opened and started reading at the top of the guild so no on could take the novel away and he read :My FairyTail Dream

When I was a little girl I always wanted to be a member of fairytail but then when I turned 11 years old my mother layla heartfilla died and my father Jude heartfilla stop loving everything around him and locked himself in his office and until I turned 15 I lived by myself and made my own food then I ran away from my house and found myself in hargon when I found Natsu and happy cause not only did they saved me from a creep and rescued me from his slave ship I found out that he was the real salamander of fairytail and my dream came back into place I then watched Natsu beat the shit out of the creep and right then I fell deeply inlove with Natsu but he never knew this but I tried to make the time to tell him I felt but he would always interrupt me so I never got to tell he made my dream come true he brought me back to fairytail with him where I joined the guild and became a fairytail wizard but i have been having trouble telling it been 1month since I joined and we became best friends he even let me join his team that's why I love Natsu so much cause he caring,strong,and good looking.

The End

Happy finished and I saw Lucy next to me crying she then yelled so many things like WHY ,HOW DID YOU GET THIS ,WHAT I DO TO YOU happy answered revenge,your apartment,and for making me hurt from what you said. Lucy then ran out the guild crying all the way to her apartment.I then yelled "Lucy wait up" I stopped I looked at the people behind me gray came up to me and smacked me and said "Idiot what are you doing chase after her she loves you and she just got her feelings hurt" I nodded and chased after her I entered through her window cause her door was locked. I saw her crying in her bed and I asked Lucy are you OK if it makes you feel any better I like you the same way as you like me I said as I sat down and hugged her wiping her tears away and kissed her on the lips. She looked at me surprised and kept kissing me I broke our lips away and said I love you to Lucy I have ever since I saw you I just never thought you would return my feeling so I let it go so now I can finally be with you once and for all.


	2. Sleep Over

**I do not own fairytail**

**Sorry guys about last chapter it was way to short but I kind of had very little time to do it because I had wrestling practice today I'm going to be booked all week with school and wrestling so i m assuming every couple days they will be an update so yeah guys pm me if you need anything so yeah enjoy the story.**

**Natsu and Lucy **

**lucy's position**

As I felt Natsu's lips press against mine I sort Of calmed downed and stopped crying I felt as if I was going to be with him for the rest of my life I looked in into his eyes after we parted lips and his eyes were filled with lust I looked at him and smiled pulling him back down for another kiss this one was longer than usual then someone knocked on my apartment door I open it and saw gray at the door I asked what he wanted and looked at him confused and he said"is Natsu here I haven't seen him ever since he chased after you"I then thought to myself this would be the perfect time to slam the door in his face I then smiled and yelled "were busy" and slam the door on gray. I walk back upstairs to find Natsu laying on my bed waiting for me it was already at least 9:30 on my clock so I smiled and looked at Natsu with a curious look and said "so Natsu do you have any extra clothes or a toothbrush" Natsu then smiled at me lifting his green backpack into the air gesturing that he had had it. I looked at Natsu and said "OK" after I refreshed I hoped into bed under the covers then I felt my body get pulled backwards Natsu put his arm around me and cuddled with me as he fell asleep snoring I soon fell asleep the next day woke up and got refreshed into my usual clothes and grabbed my keys and putting them on my hip then I walked downstairs and I was about to walk out I heard someone "Lucy you going to skip breakfast" then I remembered that Natsu slept over I walked in the kitchen and their were fried eggs Sasuge bacon and toast I was surprised Natsu did not burn my house down or even mess anything since that was his specialty. Later after breakfast Natsu and I started walking to the guild when someone ran right through us I then yelled "Hey watch were your going" then we continued as we made it too the guild Natsu took of and got in a fight with gray then I just walked over to the bar and asked Mirajane if I could have a cappuccino she then went and made me a cappuccino I was starting to feel happy when I knew Natsu returned my feelings.I still don't get why he would just kiss me when I was still sad I then realized that happy still had my novel I confrotend happy about my novel and he said he gave it to Natsu to put in your apartment which he did it should be on your bed were he left it.I smiled and thanked him and went to drink my cappuccino then as I finished it i walked over to the request board and saw no good missions I wanted to do then Natsu ran up to me and I gave him a sad look he immeditly saw this and asked "what's wrong Lucy" then pointed to the request board and said it heirs nothing good and the one I need for my rent I can't do without help and if I had help I would have to split the natsu looked at me and said "then we will take it I will help you and you can keep the whole reward for yourself" then I looked at natsu and said "really natsu you would do that for me" then he gave me a confused look and said "of course we are boyfriend and girlfriend remember" I then processed what he just said and then I whispered "What you say natsu" natsu heard this and said "what you saying Luce remember last night when happy read a book called I think My Fairytail Dream and you ran out the guild and i chased after you and went through your window and saw you curled up in your bed curled up crying so I went up to you and sat down and told you how I felt and kissed you then I slept over" I gave him a look and smiled thinking that my dream came true. We took the job and we went to pack for our mission. Natsu packed and met me at my house I looked at him and said "what about happy" natsu grined at me and said "I told him to go on a mission with charla and pantherlily so we could have time alone to ourselves" i smiled and we left to the train station.

**im sorry guys this was short two but I will try my best to make it longer next time any way hope you like it n next chapter natsu's going to surprise Lucy at the train station so yeah see ya guys **


	3. Surprise

**I do not own Fairytail**

**ok I said I would try to make this chapter longer so I will try my best so yeah enjoy the story:):):)**

**Natsu &amp; Lucy**

**Natsu's position**

I was walking with Lucy when I realized we were walking to the train station even though every time I asked her if we were going to the train station and she said no I knew she was lying because I been to the tran station a lot of times but then we stoped and Lucy looked at me and said "natsu go get two tickets for the train for both of us" I smiled at her and said "nope no train I got a better way to travel" Lucy gave me a confused look and said "what is it natsu were not swimming" I then looked at her and pulled her around the corner and said"who said anything about swimming" I then backed up and i turned my whole body into red dragon scales and grew dragon wings I looked the same just with scales and wings. I then looked at Lucy and said "get in my arms" Lucy gave me a frighting look and got in my arms. then I said "Prepare for lift off Lucy" I flew up into the sky and took off with Lucy in my arms then when I was flying Lucy said "Natsu when did you learn how to take the form of a dragon" then I smiled and said "I found the spell in a book igneel gave me before he disappeared that I thought I lost but I found in my dresser I also relearned new attacks as well Igneel's roar instead of firpushes force and pushes people 1000ft away from you and I learned other cool ones" Lucy gave me a smile as she put her lips on mine even though they had scales on them she did not care because she loved me and I knew it then I returned her kiss and we flew to a village with a lot of weird and creepy people so I landed and turned back into my human form and set Lucy down as she started walking away I pulled her back and put my arm around her waist and said "these people are weird and creepy I can sense dark energy in them like if they were evil shadows hunting us" then Lucy gave me a look and said "ok natsu I leave myself in your hands" as she kissed me I returned her kiss we started walking to find the person who sent that mission out we came across some one who said " are you Fairytail wizards" lucy and I both said yes then I said the mission said I we had to kill someone or something then the guy looked at me and said "yes I sent that mission out and it was to kill me you see I have fullfiled my purpose in life here then I been having these dreams about becoming zeref after killing zeref himself so you must end my life before it happens and the money here take now kill me please"Lucy and I gave him a look of confusement then I said ok and threw a fireball at his chest as it hit him he was on the ground dead. Lucy then yelled at me "natsu why did you kill him he did not have to die". I then looked at Lucy and said "Lucy you heard him he said he was hogging to vibe come zefref and wished for us to kill him"then i turned into dragon form and picked up Lucy and we flew off back to the guild as we were flying Lucy said "am I the first one you should this form to" she had a curious look on her face so I replied"yes I was going to save it untiall the whole guild fought our enemys but that did not happen" she smiled then I landed but when I walked into the guild I forgot to turn back into my human form so everyone's attention turned right torwards me I set down Lucy gray look scared and went to hide behind erza then I yelled "what's wrong gray you don't want to brawl with me in my dragon form I mean come on I thought we always fought" then everyone said in sync but Lucy "y-you have s-sc-scales and w-wings h-how" I then said it was a was one of the training things in my book that I Igneel gave me right before he had disappeared that I thought I lost then Wendy and gajeel ran out thinking that they had something from Metallica and Grandine. I then laughed and said "well I was really hoping for that brawl with gray but I guess he's to scared of me now" and right when I turn around about to fly out of the guild I heard something "ice make lance" I turn around it was coming right towards me I flew out the way and yelled "Igneel roar" I pushed gray back into the guild and came through the back wall of the guild made out of stone and it was supposed to be 1000 ft away but I stopped him and lit up my fist and punched him in the back makeing him go back into the guild he turned around and face me but before he could land a hit he hit the wall and fell too the floor and serious pain and I said "damn gray that was not even half my power and your down maybe I should make laxus my rival if you ca..." I was stopped from grays ice dragons tail tripping me then he came up to me and said "no way am I losing you to laxus" I smiled well OK then I turned back into human form and said "to be honest I wasn't going to to go to laxus I just said that to piss you off" I saw Lucy had left so I ran too Mira and asked her where she went and Mira said "she went home why" without answering the why part I yelled "thanks Mira" while running out the door. I got to her apartment I entered through the window and my eyes widened!

**alright guys that was way longer than the 2 chapter and just a bit over the 1 one but thanks for the reviews I had someone mail me about putting these in paragraphs I will try my best to do that next chapter so thanks guys hoped you liked it**


	4. Cheer Up

**I do not own Fairytail**

**Natsu &amp; Lucy **

**Natsu's position**

I went through Lucy's windows my eyes widened I saw Lucy in her bed.

I went to her side and said "what's wrong Luce" Lucy stared at me and an said while crying"I can handle all this stress natsu".

i then sat next to her and said "like what what's giving you all this stress"

she looked at me and said " like us killing that guy I could not handle it I almost shedded tear then and when you turn into scales it stressed me out thinking about it and when I saw the whole guild frightened of you it stressed me out even not".

I then looked at her and said "no need to stress so much Luce it's fine cause you got me".

she then stop crying and started kissing me when happy flew through the window yelling "natsu save me" from erza".

then i yelled"happy why here why now me and Lucy are in middle of something".

then happy said "if you don't help me then I will tell Lucy what you did to her" I then yelled "happy get out now" happy then looked at me.

then he said "then you won't mind if I tell Lucy" happy flew over to her and said "natsu was part of that revenge with the novel he just did it behind the scenes".

lucy then looked at me with wide eyes and said "is this true natsu".

I then looked at her and said "I just did not want to hurt you but you hurt me pretty bad and I loved you then like I do now and you said in the novel that you loved me so I could never tell you what I did".

lucy looked at me then at Happy and said "you are forgiven natsu but happy whats past is past you can't change it but natsu is an idiot so that's why I forgave him" I then yelled "what".

Lucy looked at me and at happy again and said" now happy get out of my apartment because Natsu and I were in the middle of something".

Happy left and Lucy pulled me on top of her anwedge started kissing me I returned all of her kisses we then both fell asleep around 9:10 pm in Lucy's apartment.

**alright guys this is my shortest chapters but hope you guys enjoy please review comment you know the good stuff pm one if you like I I reply to every pm so you are free to ask question and give me some options that you might think would make the story better so see ya soon**


	5. Smiles

**I do not own Fairytail**

**Natsu And Lucy**

**Lucy's position**

I woke up and saw Natsu Under me I looked down and realized I fell asleep on top of natsu.

i thought to myself no wonder I felt so warm this mourning I then look up at natsus face and I heard him say "luce are you ok why are you staring at me" I then saw him opening his eyes and he grinned at me.

i looked at him and said I fell asleep on top of you so I was just enjoying the view of you and you body".

I then thought of what I just said and i started to blush cause it made me embarressed.

natsu then looked at me and smiled he then said"well since you are my girlfriend I think You can stare at me when ever you want even check me out".

i then blushed more and said "what natsu you dont mind me looking".

he looked at me with a confused look and said "of course not Lucy why would I uyour my girlfriend it natural heck even I check you out sometimes".

I then thought to myself and said "wait you check me out too I thought you were always fighting with Gray".

he looked at me and said "I am but when I'm not I'm checking you out what else would i do when I not fighting with gray".

i looked at him and smiled i then said "this is exactly why I love you natsu" I then kissed him on the lips.

he returned my kiss but then I look at the clock and the time said 9:30 am I then looked at natsu and said "we have to go to the guild it 9:30 Am".

natsu looked at me and said "ok Lucy but today I'm not going to fight with gray I'm going to stay with you all day today".

i Looked at him and saiid "you Promaise natsu" he looked at me and said "I promaise Luce".

i smiled I got up and pulled out a outfit and set it on the bed I got a towel and went into the bathroom and put the towel on the counter and turned on the shower.

after I got out the shower I dried off and put the towel around me and walked out and i saw a towel around his waist and his new outfit in his hands.

I looked at him confused when he said "may I use your shower Luce" I looked at him and nodded yes he then walked into the bathroom.

i then walked over to my bed and took off my towel when natsu came out all dressed up I turned around forgetting that my towel was not on.

when he started blushing I threw a pillow at him and yelled "Natsu I'm changing stop looking cover your face".

i then quickly put on my clothes and put my whip and keys on my hip when I said "ok you can look now natsu".

he then looked at me and said" dang you look good naked" I then threw another pillow at him and he said "what but you do".

I then yelled "stop complimenting me on my body".

we then started walking to the guild when we got their people stared at us.

**alright that's it for today the next 3 chapters will be on Saturday Sunday and Monday instead of every couple days so hope you guys enjoyed please review comment and pm me i open to any opinion that you think will make this story better**


	6. Test

**i do not own Fairytail**

**I know I said I would post this chapter Saturday but why make people wait right so anyway enjoy**

**Natsu &amp; Lucy**

**Lucy's position**

Natau looked at me then at the guild members who were staring at us like he had no clue what the hell was going on I looked at him and said "Natsu look at our hands"

Natsu looked down and saw that are hands were in each other everyone starting questions until it got to the point it was just plain out annoying so I yelled "STOP QUESTIONING US ITS ANNOYING" Natsu looked at me.

With a confused look on his face he said "its just words" I then mumbled but load enough to hear "yeah but they are being annoying what happens between us is none of their buissness".

Natsu then said true alright you heard Lucy no more questions go back to your table and stay their. Before I throw a fireball at everyone's faces.

Everyone then sighed and sat Back down later around 4:00 pm Natsu walked me home from the guild I was walking on the side like I usually did when I felt something grab my foot and pull me into the lake.

Lucy I heard Natsu call my name when he jumped in he saw what pulled me in and threw a fireball at it he then grabbed me and brought me to the surface.

I looked at my clothes which were soaking wet I was now walking on the opposite side of Natsu so Natsu was walking by the river.

I said "Thank you Natsu"

Natsu looked confused when he said "your welcome" we walked in I got changed out of my wet clothes and went over to my bed so I thought a minute a came up with something

If Natsu is I truly perverted as I think then if he realizes I'm naked in the bed then he could try to touch me but if he doesn't and he just lays there after knowing and does nothing then he might not be as perverted as I think.

I then thought again well time to put it to the test I'm going to be up all night. I then stripped out of my clothes and got covered up under the blankets before Natsu walked in I sat there smiling when I heard footsteps up the stairs.

I saw Natsu come in he smiled and got onto the bed but not covered up when he started kissing me when he put his hand on my breast like he always did when we kissed laying down he back off a bit and smirked at me.

Natsu then said "Lucy why are you naked under the covers" I had to think of a really good excuse since I could not tell him about my plan I looked at him and said" all my clothes are dirty and my last clean pair are wet".

Natsu said "OK but were not doing any of that tonight" I looked at Natsu and "I know that unless you really want to" thinking if Natsu was as perverted as I thought he would be on the floor by now which he was. I Laughed in my mind.

Natsu then got up rubbing his butt were he fell and said "Lucy no I'm not ready I'm going to bed now" right before he lifted the covers I moved myself so right when he lifted it he would see my body.

Then Natsu lifted the cover he said "Lucy why yare you exposing yourself to me like this" even though I knew he to do it he did not want to act like a pervert so I said " fine I won't bother you anymore" thinking I was going to try it again in the mourning.

Natsu put his arm around my waist and we both fell asleep.

**alright guy to be honest this chapter Turned out really perverted this is not what I wanted to do for this chapter but I will do it next chapter so hope you guy enjoyed please review,comment,pm me Whatever I open to any opinion that you might think will Make this story better so peace guys till tomarrow**


	7. Igneel

**i do not own Fairytail**

**hey guys I'm sorry I did not post this weekend I've been busy but anyway I think its time to rap this story up this story may or may not be longer than the other chapters but this is the last chapter cause I'm going to be starting on a new story soon people have been wondering were I'm going with this story I have no clue I just do it as I go along well anyway last chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Natsu &amp; Lucy**

**Natsu's position**

I woke up next to Lucy and forgot that she was naked and so when I rolled over to face her her chest touched mine I grew a bit pink at this I then pet Lucy's hair and kissed her on her lips.

she slowly opened her eyes and I smiled at her beautiful face she looked at me and smiled back I looked at her and said"two things one your still naked from last night and two we have to go to the guild its 10:00am you overslept".

she looked at me and a second later she jumped out of bed and went to get some clothes not really even caring that I saw her I then gave her a confused look and said "how come your not freaking out Luce that I'm seeing your naked body".

she then looked at me with her back turned and said " well Natsu we are boyfriend and girlfriend and part of that was for revenge you truly loved me and I figured if we are bound to see each other private parts sooner or later".

I then looked at Lucy and said "what do you mean Lucy" she said "stop being dense Natsu and think for yourself it means if we ever had kids then we would have to see each other private parts".

I then thought to myself and knew what she was referring to but I just let the subject go and said " hurry up Luce we are going to be late for the guild" .

I then got up put my scarf on since that was the only thing I took off last night Lucy came out of the bathroom with her keys and whip attached to her hip and we left for the guild when got to the guild.

I was about to go and fight gray when I collasped on the guild floor then I saw a bright white light and I saw a red dot in the middle of it and it started to get closer and closer until I saw that it was flying toward me and I relized it was Igneel I looked up and saw him land on a rock.

I then walked up to him and said while tears came from my eyes "Dad I have so many question why you disappear on that day why did everyone's dragons disappear on that day why that day I wanted to spend some time with you I was heartbroken" when suddenly I heard my dad roar and he said".

I will answer your questions Natsu in time but right now we don't have much time I heard about your mate that blond girl Lucy I know you too love each other a lot I can sense it.

but when the time comes which should be really close you need to know how to controlled yourself from hurting her" I looked at him and said "what do you mean dad".

Igneel said " I mean you may have a time that really close were you mark Lucy and I fear it may be too close which is why I came to you at this time you are currently fainted on the guild floor.

but when that time comes you are going to have to spend at least 1week away from her and you will need some mages to block you from seeing her.

cause once shes marked you can have these urges where you want to do things with her that mainly only us Dragons do when matingmating so be careful cause the number one risk is that if the mark disappears from before the process is complete she will die"

I looked at him and said "OK I understand" Igneel roared and said" OK I'm going g to send you back your are in the infirmoury now and Lucy's by your side good luck my boy".

I felt a weird pain in my gut when I started seeing my dad disappear out of site i then felt my hand being squezzed and I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lucy crying next to my bed and said "luce I need to do this now".

she looked up at me and said "do what" I looked at her with a guilty face and said " I have to bite your neck" she looked at me and moved her hair off part of her neck when I put my teeth into her neck she screamed a little too load and so Mira came in and saw what Lucy and I were doing she yelped and froze in place.

when I heard her say "Lucy do you know what you just did" Lucy looked at Mira and said "what what I do" Mira looked at me in disbelief and said " now that you have that mark your his mate and now you can't see him for at least a week" .

Lucy looked at me and said "what did you do to me natsu " I looked at her in guilt and said "I have too if I can make this relationship work out".

then gray and erza came and pulled Lucy out the room and I was locked in the infirmoury for a whole week I seriously felt horrible without seeing Lucy for a whole week then I went to go to her apartment.

when suddenly she jumped out at me from the guild table I looked at her a said "Lucy I missed you so much" I then kissed her and Lucy looked at me and said" I missed you too but I need to talk to away from people" .

She dragged me outside of the guild and she said "Natsu tell a week ago when I was naked in my bed when you were sleeping with me did you try anything".

I looked at her confused and said "not that I know or think of my mind is kind of rotten for a week ago" Lucy looked at me and said "really then explain to me how I'm pregnant" my eyes widened and I said " Luce your pregnant " .

She said yep and your the father apparently according to the docter ".

I smiled and picked up Lucy and said "you know what this means Luce we are going to be a family" she smiled and kissed me and I obviously returned her kiss.

**Alright guy that is the last chapter of true love hoped you guys liked it and I hope you will help review on my next story so see ya guys.**


End file.
